


Love at first sight (at McDonald's)

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Porn, Sex, Smut, porn with a plot, shameless smut with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo spots Kenma at McDonald's and he can't stop thinking about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first sight (at McDonald's)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so mistakes might occur.  
> Non beta'ed.

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo was having the time of his life. He was in the club with Bokuto, dancing and drinking. He had never considered himself gay until a few weeks ago, when he spotted a small teen with dyed blonde hair and black roots. He had been on his way home with a stranger, when they had stopped to buy food at McDonald's, because Kuroo was starving and he insisted on having McDonald’s. 

The teen was standing by the wall, looking into his phone as he waited for his food. When his order was called, the teen looked up and Kuroo got a glimpse of the teens golden cat-like eyes. He felt his knees grow weak and his head turned to watch the teen leave. That mere action of watching the boy was enough to earn him a slap and a night, only accompanied by his hand and bad porn on his computer.

  
  


“I think I met the one,” Bokuto said loudly over the music when he joined Kuroo on the dance floor. Kuroo looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. “Already? We have only been here for an hour or so,” he said, but that never stopped Bokuto from finding his prey. He usually did the moment he walked through the door. “I saw him here a few weeks ago. He is even more beautiful than I remember,” Bokuto said and sighed dramatically. “But it looks like he has a boyfriend.” He pouted and Kuroo laughed. “Since when has that ever stopped you?” He asked and raised an eyebrow at the other. “You need to see him Kuroo. I swear you’ll regret it if you don’t see him. His friend is also pretty cute,” Bokuto said dramatically and pulled Kuroo away from the group of girls he had been dancing with. Kuroo still wasn’t sure if he was gay or not, but the thought of the pudding haired stranger from McDonald’s, still got him hot and bothered. 

 

“It’s not like the world will end if I don’t see him,” Kuroo said and stopped in his tracks. 

 

There he was. 

 

The pudding-haired stranger from McDonald’s. Bukoto frowned when Kuroo stopped in his tracks. “Kuroo,” he groaned and walked back to him. “What are you--” “I’m gay. I’m positively gay,” Kuroo interrupted Bokuto, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Kuroo frowned deeply and looked at Bokuto. “Dude. Why did you never say anything?” He asked and Bokuto frowned. “I thought it was quite obvious. You have never had a girlfriend and you only have one night stands with girls that look like guys anyways,” he said and crossed his arms. Kuroo was this close to picking up a bar chair and throw it at Bokuto. This fucker was supposed to be his best friend. How had he never said anything?

  
“But now that you finally figured out who you really are, let’s get you a boyfriend or something like that,” he continued and Kuroo let go of the thought of only throwing things at Bokuto. He was going to murder him. “Maybe a one night stand to really see of you are gay,” he said and rubbed his chin while he was thinking. Yeah, Kuroo was gonna kill him. 

 

Bokuto was about to say something, when there was a tap on his shoulder. Bokuto turned around and stared right into the stranger's eyes, the stranger he had claimed was ‘the one’. His eyes widened and his throat went dry. “Um… H-hi,” he managed to stutter out, while Kuroo was trying not to laugh at his best friend expression and reaction. 

 

“Hi. I noticed that you have been staring at me for quite a while, so I just… I wanted to ask if… you wanted to have a drink with me?” The stranger asked, and Bokuto almost passed out. He stared at stranger and nodded. “I’m Bokuto,” he said and his knees melted at the stranger’s smile. “Akaashi,” he said over the music and turned to Kenma, who was standing quietly by the bar, trying not to get crushed by strangers. “That is Kenma, my friend,” he said. 

 

Kuroo finally got a name on the stranger from McDonald’s. Kenma.  _ Kenma _ . Wow, even just the name got him hot and bothered. “Does he have a boyfriend?” He found himself asking, mentally facepalming himself, making Bokuto laugh his ass off and Akaashi raise an eyebrow with a small smile playing on his lips. “No. He doesn’t. I thought you were straight?” He asked confused and Bokuto shook his head. “Nah, he has never been straight. He was just too stupid to realize it,” he said and Akaashi slowly nodded. “I’ll introduce you,” he said softly and walked over to the bar to get Kenma. 

 

Kuroo just stood there, looking after Akaashi, before he frantically turned to Bokuto. “What do I do?!” Kuroo asked Bokuto franticly. Bokuto rubbed his ear as Kuroo spoke. “Buy him a drink. Woo him like you do with girls,” he said and Kuroo could really slap him across the face. “I’m seriously going to slap you one day,” Kuroo growled at Bokuto, who had a sly smirk on his face. 

 

“This is Kenma,” Akaashi introduced Kenma, who looked incredibly shy and like he didn’t want to be there. Kenma looked up briefly, acknowledging them with a small nodded. Kuroo almost melted when he saw his eyes. 

 

“This is Bokuto,” Akaashi said and pointed at him, before he looked at Kuroo. 

 

“Ah,” Bokuto said softly, almost hurriedly. “This is Kuroo. My best friend,” he said with a sheepish smile. Kenma’s eyes moved to Kuroo. He smiled widely at Kenma, who only nodded in return. 

 

“Don’t mind him. I forced him to go with me,” Akaashi said and Kenma pouted at the mention of being forced. “How about I take Kenma while you guys go and get a drink?” Kuroo suggested and if Bokuto wasn’t sober he would have kissed Kuroo - but that would probably have scared Akaashi away and ruined Kuroo’s chances with Kenma. 

 

“There is a reason why you are my best friend Kuroo,” Bokuto sang and clapped his back, before he took Akaashi’s hand and pulled him away. 

 

And there he was, all alone with the stranger he had seen at McDonald’s a few weeks ago. He had no idea what to do, because he had never been into a boy before and he had no idea what to do. 

 

“So… ehm… Do you want to get out?” Kuroo asked and Kenma nodded his head so fast, Kuroo was scared his head might fall off. He chuckled and gently placed a hand on Kenma’s back, between his shoulder blades. It felt so natural to hold his hand there and it felt so natural to touch Kenma.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? I just met the guy! _ Kuroo thought to himself as he walked out of the club, without Kenma getting lost. The poor guy was so small he could get lost in a supermarket.

 

Kenma looked around once they were outside. It felt good to finally be out from the crowded place. “Why do you like to be in a way too small room for that many people?” Kenma asked and looked at Kuroo, who shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s nice to be close to other people,” he said looked down at he much smaller man. “I don’t like being close to other people,” Kenma mumbled and began to walk towards the train station. 

 

Kuroo looked after him and sighed softly, before he followed him. “Let’s go to McDonald’s,” he said softly and walked ahead of Kenma. Kenma just nodded and followed. He didn’t have any objection to going there, and he was quite hungry.

 

When they got inside, Kenma was quick to order his usual menu, before he turned to look up at Kuroo. “What do you want to eat, Kuroo-san?” he asked in a low and monotone voice. Kuroo blinked a few times, before he smiled softly at Kenma. “I can pay for myself--” “I want to pay,” Kenma interrupted Kuroo, his voice a little louder and firmer than it usually was. Kuroo looked at him with surprised eyes. “Okay,” he said and nodded, before walked towards the counter and ordered. He looked down at Kenma he swore he saw a little smile on his face.

  
  
  


“You are in love,” Tsukishima said in his usual bored voice one day. He was lying on Kuroo’s floor, with a fan in hand. Kuroo flicked his hand at his forehead. “Thank you for stating the obvious Tsukki,” he said and took the fan out of his hand, before he brought it to his face and began to blow air at his face. It was hot outside and the air conditioner was broken and it was supposed to fixed this week, but he doubted it would be. He put the fan down and grabbed his bottle of water. He got the lid off and took a large sip. 

 

“Have you ever kissed a guy before?” Tsukishima asked monotonously, while he stared into the ceiling. Kuroo choked on the water. 

“Wha-What?!” he wheezed and stared at him. “Are you high?!” “No, I’m not,” Tsukishima said with a slight condescending smirk on his face. “Have you ever kissed another guy?” he asked and sat up, facing Kuroo. 

 

Kuroo, who never blushed or showed signs for any kind of embarrassment; he was friends with Bokuto for christ sake; actually blushed. “O-Of course I have!” he stuttered embarrassed, because he had never kissed another guy.

 

“Ehh, I don’t really believe you,” Tsukishima said with the same condescending smirk, that was always plastered on his face. “I don’t believe you one bit, because if you had, you would have kissed Kenma a long time ago,” he said said grabbed the water bottle Kuroo was holding in his hands. Kuroo was sitting frozen on the floor. He just watched Tsukishima’s every move, as he slowly moved closer to him. “How are you supposed to get Kenma, if you haven’t even kiss a guy before?” he asked smugly. “How can you be sure you even are into boys if you haven’t been with one?” Tsukishima had been slowly, but surely, made his way into Kuroo’s lap, slowly straddling it. 

 

Kuroo was breaking into a nervous sweat. Sure he understood what Tsukishima was saying to him; how could he be so sure he was in love with Kenma? He had spend a few evenings with Kenma, and every time he saw the younger boy he fell more and more for him. Everything about Kenma felt right to him. He couldn’t explain it, but it was just the way it was. He was in love with Kenma and it was love at first sight. 

 

“You are thinking really hard Kuroo. It shows on your face,” Tsukishima said softly as he traced his finger along Kuroo’s jaw. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and pushed him of off him. “I need to go,” he said and stood up, before he went to get his shoes on. “Close the door behind you!” He called into the living room of his apartment, before he ran out the door. He ran all the way to Bokuto’s place, which wasn’t that far away. “Bokuto!” he called as he knocked loudly on the door. “Bokuto open up! I know you are in there!” he stopped knocking for a while, before he got impatient and got out his keys. He had a spare key to Bokuto’s place, the older had a thing for forgetting his keys when they went into town. 

 

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled loudly as he entered the apartment, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Akaashi, naked on top of Bokuto. He blinked at the scene in front of him.    
“Dude.. You need to put a sock on the door when you are getting laid,” he said and Bokuto snorted. “What do you want Kuroo?” he asked as he thrusted hard into Akaashi, earning a loud moan. “I need Kenma’s address,” he said and Bokuto groaned. “Go out and wait. I’ll be there in a minute.” It was an understatement, because both Kuroo and Bokuto knew he would last much longer than a minute. 

 

Cries of pleasure and loud groans came from the apartment as Kuroo was sitting next to front, smiling awkwardly at the neighbours when they walked past him, but he was thankful for the old lady who gave him a canned coffee and a rice ball. 

 

After a while, Bokuto opened the door and looked down at Kuroo, handing him a piece of paper. He was only in his sweatpants. “This is Kenma’s address. Go and get him tiger,” he said and smiled widely. Kuroo grinned and stood up. He hugged Bokuto quickly before he stuffed the rest of his rice ball into his mouth, before ran towards the staircase. Bokuto watched Kuroo leave, before he turned to Akaashi. “Now, where were we?” he asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

Kuroo ran all the way to Kenma’s place. It actually wasn’t that far from Kuroo’s place, which surprised him. He found the number and looked at the door bells. He found Kenma’s name and pushed the button and waited for a response. 

 

“Yes?” Kenma’s small voice sounded, and Kuroo looked up. 

 

“Um.. it’s me. Kuroo. I want to-- Can I come up?” Kuroo asked, sounding nervous which wasn’t him at all. Kenma went silent for a while. “Sure. Come on up,” he replied and pushed the buzzer. Kuro pushed the door open and walked inside the apartment building. He soon found Kenma’s door knocked on it. 

 

Kenma slowly opened the door. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and red shorts. “Come in,” he said softly and Kuroo nodded. He stepped inside and toed off his shoes before he walked further into the apartment. 

 

“I have to tell you something,” Kuroo said and turned around to look at Kenma, who had a puzzled look on his face. “Okay?” he said softly and nodded as he looked up at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo took a deep breath and got ready for, maybe, the most embarrassing moment in his life. “Kenma I really like you, will you please go out with me?” he asked and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the rejection he was sure followed. 

 

“I like you too Kuroo,” Kenma’s soft voice sounded a little while after. Kuroo blinked a few times before he looked at Kenma with confused eyes. “Huh?” 

 

Kenma slowly walked over to Kuroo so he was standing close to him. He stood on his toes, so he could Kuroo’s face better. He gently pressed his lips against the raven haired boy’s. Kuroo was quick to wrap his arms around Kenma’s waist and he managed to move them over to, what he assumed to be Kenma’s bed. Kenma deepened the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth to kiss him passionately. Kuroo moaned softly and was more than happy to deepen the kiss. 

 

Before they both could stop and think, they were both undressed, grinding their hard cocks together. Kenma was lying with a hand over his mouth when Kuroo kissed and caressed his body. He was embarrassed with the sounds that left his mouth and he was embarrassed with the way his body reached to Kuroo’s kisses and touches. 

 

“K-Kuroo,” Kenma gasped loudly when Kuroo teasingly licked Kenma’s hard cock. Kuroo looked up at Kenma and smirked softly before he slowly took Kenma into his mouth. Kenma let out some loudly embarrassing moans, and he tightened his hand around his mouth. Kuroo slowly pulled off Kenma and removed his hand. “Don’t be embarrassed Kenma. I like the sounds you make,” he said softly and smiled gently at the younger man. 

 

Kenma was blushing furiously at Kuroo’s words and even more, when Kuroo began to kiss him down his body, only he reached his cock again. He slowly spread Kenma’s legs wide apart and licked his lips at the sight infront of him. He slowly leaned in and gently licked Kenma’s hole, earning a loud gasp from the smaller boy. Kenma frigid and tried to push the older away. “K-Kuroo that’s dirty!” he moaned shamelessly. He had to admit, it felt and he didn’t really want Kuroo to stop doing whatever he was doing that felt so good.  

 

Kuroo was fucking Kenma with his tongue. The smaller boy beneath him had turned into cry mess of pleasure. He slowly pulled his head back and watched at Kenma’s hole twitched at the loss of his tongue. He grinned and had a finger pressed into the smaller boy. Kenma let out a soft groaned and held a hand over his eyes, hiding the tears in his eyes. Kuroo was watching Kenma with soft eyes as he slowly stretched the younger boy with his fingers. 

 

“I’m gonna put my cock in, so please bear with it,” Kuroo whispered softly into Kenma’s ear, before he pulled back and spit into his hand and use it as lube on his cock, before he rubbed it over Kenma’s hole, and slowly pushed into him. 

  
“Kuroo!” Kenma gasped loudly and arched his back off the bed, allowing Kuroo to wrap his hands around the younger’s waist. He pushed all the way into Kenma’s body, before he held still so the smaller boy could get used to the feeling of having something inside of him. 

 

“You can move,” Kenma moaned softly after a while, making Kuroo smile softly. He slowly began move in and out of Kenma. Soft moans escaped Kenma’s lips and filled the room along the smell of sex and sweat as Kuroo picked up the speed. Kenma began to let out cries of pleasure when Kuroo began to thrust against his prostate. “K-Kuroo!” he cried out in pleasure. He spread his legs wide apart and Kuroo grinned softly at the youngers expression. 

 

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Kuroo moaned as he leaned his head back. The tightness of Kenma around his hard cock was enough to drive him insane. His thrusts became faster and harder, when Kenma let out a cry of Kuroo’s name as he came against his stomach, Kuroo soon following, cuming deep inside of Kenma. He slowly rested his forehead against Kenma’s shoulder, when he noticed two shadows next to the bed. He looked up and saw Akaashi and Bokuto. 

 

“Kuroo-san… Why are you and Kenma having sex in my bed?” Akaashi asked and crossed his arms. 

 

Kenma stared up at his roommate and his boyfriend, before he blushed deeply and hid his face in his hands. Kuroo blushed as well, but he just smiled sheepishly up at the two. “We got caught up in the moment?” he said softly and Akaashi facepalmed himself. “Kuroo-san.. You are prohibited from entering his apartment ever again.”

 

Kuroo’s sheepish smile fell and Bokuto laughed his ass off next to Akaashi. 


End file.
